Gebruiker:Regaliorum/Overlegsarchief
Welkom Welkom op Wikistad! 30 apr 2007 17:47 (UTC) :Welkom Joeri, en veel plezier gewenst. Ik raad je ook aan te gaan kijken naar al onze lopende stemmingen (ivm met bestuur), je vindt ze wel he. 1 mei 2007 11:36 (UTC) Kies ook maar een huisje uit he. Knap Knap werk geleverd! Je kan altijd eens gaan kijken op Wikistad:Verkiezingen waar je jezelf kandidaat kan stellen voor allerlei politieke ambten. Groeten 2 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) :En PS: ik zou graag een mediagroep oprichten. Zou jouw tijdschrift daar samen met mijn De Vredesgazet bij mogen horen? 2 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) Titels Mag ik je vragen om geen titels te gebruiken op pagina's? Je mag wat "vrijer" zijn hier op Wikistad, maar liefst toch geen grote titels. Dank je, 3 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) :Ok, wel bedankt om je in te schrijven! ::Dus mag ik ze wegdoen? (op artikels wegdoen, op gebruikerspagina's ofzo mag dit natuurlijk wel) 3 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::Ik zou alleen die in de auditoria behouden (hoewel je je eigen auditorium natuurlijk wel zelf mag aankleden) :::Sorry voor de opmerkingen, maar zijn al die subpagina's wel "waard" om een subpagina te zijn? Je kan toch evengoed een pagina wat langer maken? 3 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::::sry, maar dat maakt het wat overzichtelijker! SUBSTGebruiker:Regaliorum/Handtekening 3 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :::::Joeri, zet eens bij voorkeuren SUBST:Gebruiker ipv. SUBSTGebruiker... 3 mei 2007 17:46 (UTC) Je hebt het gedaan Prachtig Joeri, de eerste universiteit! You did it. Ik heb trouwens mijn eigen auditorium begonnen . Mooi mooi. Gefeliciteerd. 3 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) PS: Gelieve met 4''' tildes te ondertekenen, en niet 3... Afbeelding Je hebt Afbeelding:Romeinsevilla.png geüpload. Ik zou die eigenlijk moeten verwijderen omdat hij een foute licentie heeft. Afbeeldingen met het Wikipedia-logo erin moeten het sjabloon krijgen. Jij had de afbeelding geüpload met , wat fout is omdat er niets in de beschrijving stond. Ik zal nu dan de licentie vervangen, maar ik wil je vragen om toch steeds de juiste licentie te nemen. Dank je, 5 mei 2007 14:55 (UTC) :sorry, toch bedankt :-) Regaliorum 5 mei 2007 14:58 (UTC) Titels opnieuw Ik heb het al gezegd, maar je blijft zo'n titels plaatsen. Dit is niet de bedoeling hoor. 6 mei 2007 17:27 (UTC) Geschiedenis van de VS De cursus Geschiedenis van de VS waarop u ingeschreven bent, is zojuist van start gegaan. Meer op deze pagina. 10 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) :Joeri, zou je in je eigen auditorium trouwens eens je toetsen/examenregeling willen zetten? 10 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas P.S.: Ik heb deze uitnodiging van jou Unif-uitnodiging overgenomen... Sorry als het niet mocht. 14 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) Vertegenwoordiging Ik heb gezien dat je kandidaat-vertegenwoordiger bent voor District 1. Is het dan niet logisch dat je er zelf woont? Wat d8 je van een huisje in Civitas Libertas dan? 15 mei 2007 15:32 (UTC) :Of een mooie strandvilla in de Strandwijk? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 15:33 (UTC) ::Da's ook goed, maar dat wordt toch een aparte gemeente in District 1 he :D, zie discussie. 15 mei 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::Zucht.., zucht.., zucht.. Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) Zal dat morgen doen, heb het nu een beetje druk. Maar dat komt in orde!! 15 mei 2007 15:41 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Je hebt enkele afbeeldingen geüpload zonder licentie, zie Categorie:Afbeelding zonder licentie. Ofwel geef je ze een correcte licentie, ofwel zou ik ze moeten verwijderen. 15 mei 2007 17:22 (UTC) Cursus Algemene filosofie Joeri, ik ben het Baris. Wanneer beginnen die cursussen eigenlijk? kemalist 15 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) :Die zijn al van start gegaan hoor. Neem maar eens een kijkje!! 16 mei 2007 13:19 (UTC) Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) CT 'tje Srry Joeri ik heb momenteel wijnig tijd om me bezig te houden met het maken van de toets, nix persoonlijk hoor!!! 19 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::Voor ene keer is 't in orde. Ik zal u wel persoonlijk ondervragen. 20 mei 2007 09:32 (UTC) ::: Ik heb m'n toets gemaakt ;) controleer aub ;) greetzkemalist 22 mei 2007 18:04 (UTC) :Joeri Joeri, zelf altijd in de weer met het plaatsen van herinneringen van toetsjes, maar! Je bent de mijne vergeten! In auditorium 4 wordt nog steeds (al weken...) een antwoord van je verwacht. Alsjeblieft, maak die, zoadt ik verder kan. 28 mei 2007 14:07 (UTC) ::P.S.: Ik verwacht ook een antwoord in audit. 2 ;-) 28 mei 2007 14:09 (UTC) 28 mei 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::Ik heb toch geantwoord? Wat wil je nog meer?! 28 mei 2007 14:27 (UTC) :::::Sgoed, kheb het gezien. Excuses. En btw: gebruik jij je volglijst? Anders zeker doen. 28 mei 2007 14:30 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:14 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. MenM Corp./uitnodiging Oproep VUW Beste Joeri, als prof roep ik je op je toetsje bij Les 2 te komen maken. Je vindt het hier. 30 mei 2007 19:32 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'''Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld) Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:57 (UTC) Vakantie Aan alle regeringsleden wordt gevraagd de dagen door te geven dat zij komende zomer in ieder geval niet op wikistad zullen zijn. Dit kan op de pagina Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie. Indien je de tabel niet ziet zitten kun je je vakantie ook op mijn overlegpagina doorgeven. Bij voorbaat dank. 31 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:23 (UTC) Sponsor FC Olympia Kweet nie of jouw nieuwe bedrijf echt goe past bij een voetbalploeg. 6 jun 2007 13:01 (UTC) tv-zender Wat denk je ervan? Breng Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's#Primu je voor of tegenstem uit! Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:50 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen Elk regeringslid heeft het recht hiervoor te stemmen 7 jun 2007 05:35 (UTC) Voetbal Verstand van voetbal? Misgien wil je FC Feth overnemen van Antistatique (omdat ie nooit meer online is, helaas). Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) :Nog eens helaas. Ik ken niets van voetbal. Maar ik ken Antistatique wel persoonlijk! Ik zal hem wel eens aansporen... 8 jun 2007 16:34 (UTC) ::Ok bedankt! Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 16:36 (UTC) Afb Ik zie dat je een heleboel mooie afbeeldingen hebt geüpload, maar je gaat ze toch wel gebruiken hoop ik he? (ps: space shuttle is met een s, niet met een c) Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 17:51 (UTC) :bedankt. Tuurlijk ga ik ze gebruiken. Kijk hier maar eens, of hier! 9 jun 2007 17:54 (UTC) Zypher Investments De Belegginsbank Forambo is geintereseerd in een overnamen van 30% van de aandelen Zypher Investments. Graag zou ik willen weten in hoeverre dit mogelijk kan worden gemaakt. --Moriad 16 jun 2007 21:28 (UTC) :Geen probleem, zet gewoon op de pagina :-) 27 jun 2007 10:26 (UTC) Is het mogelijk dat de Libra Groep nog eens 21% van de aandelen krijgt? --Moriad 7 jul 2007 14:11 (UTC) :Is er iemand thuis? --Moriad 10 jul 2007 21:16 (UTC) Functies Joeri, je bent nu Minister van K&C, en vertegenwoordiger van District 1. Ik wens dat je jouw functies nu eens echt aanvat en jouw groepen vertegenwoordigt. Misschien een overkoepelende museum-ding maken, het onderwijs organiseren, iets met je district doen... Snap je? 27 jun 2007 11:58 (UTC) :OK, zal er zo meteen werk van maken. Ik wil eerst nog vlug een sjabloon 'overhevelen' vanop Wikipedia. Maar 't is beloofd. Daarna direct... 27 jun 2007 12:00 (UTC) ::je project ziet er niet slecht uit, en het is een beetje vergelijkbaar met het mijne: de Nationale Monumentendienst, waar jij trouwens ook aan mag meewerken en -stemmen als MvK&C. 27 jun 2007 12:19 (UTC) Sapere Aude! Joeri, Sapere Aude! staat wat te verkommeren, mss kan je daar nog eens wat aandacht aan besteden? 29 jun 2007 08:44 (UTC) Agere Aude! ::ok, komt in orde. Nu zaterdag en dan opnieuw wekelijks... 29 jun 2007 08:53 (UTC) :::Oke! Thanx a lot! 29 jun 2007 08:54 (UTC) :BTW; kheb gistre nog es met Inge gesproken en die zei dat jij Zypher Medias wou verkopen. Wij hadden zo gedacht dat je het voor 100% aan de PM-Group zou kunnen verkopen en dat Ingmar een percentage van mijn groep krijgt. Zo verkoop je het eigenlijk aan ons beiden. Akkoord? 29 jun 2007 08:59 (UTC) ::mij maakt het niet uit, maar heeft Inge ook de voorwaarde verteld? :::Euh nope. 29 jun 2007 09:01 (UTC) ::::Zypher Aëronautics lanceert binnekort een sateliet die o.a. de functie heeft van een 'zendstation' voor bvb. tv-zenders... (zie je waar ik naartoe wil?) 29 jun 2007 09:03 (UTC) :::::Uhu, ga verder. 29 jun 2007 09:05 (UTC) ::::::Natuurlijk moet ik zenders vinden die willen samenwerken en ik had zo gedacht dat in ruil voor de aandelen, de zenders van de koper(s) via mijn sateliet uitgezonden zouden kunnen worden. Ingmar vond dit alvast geen slecht idee! 29 jun 2007 09:07 (UTC) :::::::Onee, maar ik ben ook voorstander. Dus onze zender gaan via jouw satelliet, en wij krijgen dan nu Zypher Medias? D'accord. 29 jun 2007 09:09 (UTC) ::::::::Ik geloof dat Inge voor een 50/50 overname ging tussen u en hem... 29 jun 2007 09:13 (UTC) :::::::::Ja oorspronkelijk wel, maar de plannen zijn wa veranderd. 29 jun 2007 09:15 (UTC) ::::::::::Voor mij is 't ok, maar verander mss ook de naam... 29 jun 2007 09:19 (UTC) (gij trekt u plan?) ::Ja ben ik van plan. Wilde mss ook es da gedicht es doorsture, ge weet wel twelke. In de loop van de komende week ofzo? 29 jun 2007 09:20 (UTC) :::'k heb een klein probleemken: da ligt al op zolder, maar mijn pa moet daar toch dees weekend nog zijn. Ik zal 't u dan doorsturen. 29 jun 2007 09:23 (UTC) Woens Zeg, Joeri, ik kan de woensdag nie komen, kunnen we da anders verleggen naar n anderen dag die week? 30 jun 2007 11:13 (UTC) :! ! ! ' 2 jul 2007 07:55 (UTC) ::Da wordt dus waarschijnlijk maandag of dinsdag bij Inge... 8 jul 2007 09:44 (UTC) Blackmail Black maiL?? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackmail. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::heeft er absoluut niets mee te maken hoor! het leek gewoon logisch: black-box → blackmail ... 11 jul 2007 07:48 (UTC) Liberalisering Joeri, ik heb in Forum:Bestuur zojuist een voorstel tot liberalisering van onderwijs en gezondheidszorg gedaan. Daarom zou ik graag nu al het VUW liberalisen. Dat betekent dat we de eigendom/aandelen moeten verdelen. Ik stel voor dat we elk 35% nemen en de rest vrijgeven voor andere geïnteresseerde burgers. Deal? 8 aug 2007 09:14 (UTC) :Lijkt mij een goed idee! Doe gerust! B.t.w. mijn 'onderzoek' voor de archieven vlot goed. Mss dat er vanavond al een deel staat. 8 aug 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::Ik heb het gezien, 't is al goed. Zou je misschien juist nog bij elk artikel de datum van creatie kunnen vermelden? 8 aug 2007 17:04 (UTC) :::Bedoel je de datum van archivering of die van de aanmaak van het document op zich? 8 aug 2007 17:06 (UTC) ::::Het tweede. 8 aug 2007 17:11 (UTC) :::::Ok, maar soms heb ik die zelfs niet... (slechts twee gevallen hoor) 8 aug 2007 17:24 (UTC). :Ga je de boeken trouwens op schrijver sorteren? 8 aug 2007 17:45 (UTC) ::Was ik van plan ja, niet goed misschien? Op onderwerp kan ook, maar ik dacht dat dit het best zou zijn... 8 aug 2007 17:53 (UTC). :::Neenee, das goed. Kvroeg me gwn af of je dat ging doen. Maar sgoed dus e. 8 aug 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::::Ok. Zeg, neem eens een kijkje bij de 'J' van 'Jefferson'... 8 aug 2007 18:06 (UTC) :::::Ok. 8 aug 2007 18:09 (UTC) LASA Regaliorum, jij had een logo gamaakt van LASA, zou jij die logo eens kunne uploaden high-quality, aangezien de afbeelding die je nu hebt geupload heel klein is. --Dmitri 8 aug 2007 20:28 (UTC) :Ok, komt in orde! 9 aug 2007 06:56 (UTC) ::Is ie geüpload, zo nee laat het weten op mijn overlegpagina. --Dmitri 11 aug 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::Neen, ik heb een klein foutje voorgehad. De afbeelding is van m'n computer! Ik denk dat ik ze per ongeluk heb gewist samen met een heleboel andere afbeeldingen. Sry, wat nu? 12 aug 2007 13:58 (UTC) ::::Als je handeg bent in Photoshop ofzo dan kun je er toch best nog eentje maken of je moet proberen de oude afbeelding vergroten en die dan verbeteren. (pixels verwijderen) Dat laatste ga ik ook eens proberen... --Dmitri 12 aug 2007 15:36 (UTC) :::::Ok, probeer eens. Zeg me als het niet gelukt is, dan zal ik het proberen 'reconstrueren'. 12 aug 2007 15:40 (UTC) ::::::(ik post dit vanaf vakantıe (ın Turkıje :P)) nee thuıs ıs het me nıet gelukt, probeer jıj het anders te reconstrueren --Dmitri 22 aug 2007 09:50 (UTC) :::::::Ok, 'k zal m'n best doen... 22 aug 2007 11:51 (UTC) Archieven Je levert goed werk in de archieven! En dat al zo vroeg op de dag :D 9 aug 2007 08:35 (UTC) Doe zo verder! :Een goede voorbereiding doet al veel!! Trouwens, zou geen fosiel naar jezelf willen vernoemen? 9 aug 2007 08:38 (UTC) ::Wel, ik heb er zojuist een naar het land genoemd. Ik zou het meer op prijs stellen dat een ander dat voor mij deed :P 9 aug 2007 08:42 (UTC) :::Is dat een hint? 9 aug 2007 08:43 (UTC) ::::Neeuuu. 9 aug 2007 08:44 (UTC) :Wikistad:Etalage#Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad > Keb de VUW voorgedragen voor Etalage: Stemmen!!! 9 aug 2007 08:52 (UTC) ::Nog steeds goed werk aan het leveren, zie ik! BTW: Zou je boek ''Men from libertas bij Esdoorntje uitgegeven mogen worden, en bij Drukkerij Neyt gedrukt? 9 aug 2007 12:25 (UTC) :::Vanzelfsprekend. Ik ben trouwens van plan om er nog één te schrijven (morgen). 9 aug 2007 12:28 (UTC) ::::Snelle schrijver! 9 aug 2007 12:30 (UTC) :D :::::aha..? Ga de datums van Darwins boeken eens na in de Dimitri Neyt-Archieven, die kon dat ook, 9 aug 2007 12:37 (UTC). ::::::Jep. :'''JOERI, 3 mededelingen: :* Kijk eens op Joeri Van der Sype en vul je eigen pagina in! :* Ik heb een boek voor jou dat Aesopus aan mn bib geschonken had: Dimitri Neyt-Archieven/The Royal Natural History. Ik heb het naar jouw archieven overgeplaatst. Wil jij de pagina aanpassen naar jouw eisen en het boek invullen in de Dimitri Neyt-Archieven? :* In de Van der Sype-Bibliotheek staat er sinds heden... KIERKEGAARD! Onze goeie vriend Søren is ook van de partij! : 10 aug 2007 14:25 (UTC) ::Antwoord ::* M'n eigen pagina was ik al een tijdje aan het voorbereiden op papier. Hij zal op stad staan voor komende woensdag. ::* Prachtig werk! Daar kunnen we heel wat mee aanvangen. Die moet een bijzonder plaatsje krijgen... ::* Kierkegaard? Is dat soms een 'wederdienst' voor dat boek van Jefferson? :: 12 aug 2007 14:03 (UTC) :::Sort of ja, een bedankje aan de grote Van der Sype. 13 aug 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::::'Grote'? We zouden trouwens nog eens moeten samenkomen. Ik ben momenteel iets 'groots' aan het voorbereiden, maar heb wat hulp nodig. 13 aug 2007 12:17 (UTC) :::::Zie mijn overleg. Bel me thuis op. 13 aug 2007 17:14 (UTC) Advocaat Sorry dat het zo lang heeft geduurd voor ik iets terug kon typen, maar iig als je nog geintereseerd bent denk ik dat je een geweldige aanvulling zou zijn op het corps van advocaten. --Moriad 11 aug 2007 19:24 (UTC) :Natuurlijk ben ik nog geïnteresseers! Ik vraag me alleen af wat ik dan precies moet doen? 12 aug 2007 13:55 (UTC) Generics Joeri, ik heb gezien dat je de totale verbouwingen begonnen bent, maar ik had graag Zypher Generics overgenomen en verwerkt in Apotheek Zonnepit. Mag ik dat nog doen (via geschiedenis he) ? 16 aug 2007 07:36 (UTC) Half 2 trouwens he. :Overnemen? Wat bedoel je precies? 16 aug 2007 07:37 (UTC) ::Jouw geneesmiddelen overnemen en als middelen van Apotheek Zonnepit verkopen. 16 aug 2007 07:38 (UTC) :::Als ik het goed begrijp is het dus zo; enkel de geneesmiddelen en niet het bedrijf? 16 aug 2007 07:40 (UTC) ::::Ja. 16 aug 2007 07:41 (UTC) :::::Da's ok, ik neem aan dat je wel een manier kent om alles terug te vinden? 16 aug 2007 07:45 (UTC) ::::::Ja, komt in orde. 16 aug 2007 07:46 (UTC) Logo van het CIWO is schitterend Joeri! 16 aug 2007 07:53 (UTC) :Tnx, ik ga ook de navigatie van kleur veranderen: wit, lichter groen en donkerder groen, 16 aug 2007 08:08 (UTC). ::Goed, vergeet ook je sjablonen van Zypher en de categorieën niet aan te passen aan het CIWO he. 16 aug 2007 08:11 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk niet! Ik ben momenteel goed op dreef... 16 aug 2007 08:14 (UTC) ::::Ik ook, de QH helemaal aan het updaten. 16 aug 2007 08:15 (UTC) :::::Mooi! Maar is dat niet uw fortuin? 16 aug 2007 08:18 (UTC) ::::::We zien wel. :D Joeri, zou je (please!) je CIWO uit Maple Hills willen verwijderen? Het is een rustige gemeente en i, zou liever hebben dat dat in Companies Place terecht komt. Mag ik je bewerking terug ongedaan maken? 16 aug 2007 08:36 (UTC) :::::::Ok, mij best. Doe gerust. 16 aug 2007 08:46 (UTC) Cursus aan de VUW Joeri, de cursus is weer begonnen, en wees stipt! :> Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad/Auditorium 4 : 17 aug 2007 18:29 (UTC) Global De Global is vernieuwd. Voor het kopje "Lezersmening" wilden wij uw mening vragen. :Wat vindt u van de (nieuwe) Global? Als het kan op mijn OP reageren. Thnx! Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:04 (UTC) P.S. Advertentie plaasten? Zie de Global. :Veel dank! Je staat in de Global. Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:14 (UTC) Ivm het "stelen" van LBI heb ik volgende overeenkomst: * ik help mee * aparte pagina voor LBI * MenM Media heeft het alleenrecht om beursnieuws te brengen, dmv een nieuwe krant/tijdschrift genaamd The Time oké? -- 24 aug 2007 18:12 (UTC) :Lijkt me ok, maar ik zal dit als eis moeten invoegen bij de overname van Zypher Investments, 26 aug 2007 08:02 (UTC). Win-zijn-fortuin De wedstrijd gaat van start! Kijk op de pagina zelf, en hou me op de hoogte! (Als je nog wilt meedoen teminste, als je niet meer wilt, mag je het me zeggen.) 26 aug 2007 15:36 (UTC) :Ik stap eruit. (Zie wedstrijdpagina zelf), 27 aug 2007 10:09 (UTC). ::Oké, btw; jij komt om 14:45 je boeken ophalen op school he. Ga je daarnaa mee naar de bib?, ik moet namelijk ook op school zijn om 14:30. 27 aug 2007 11:09 (UTC) :::Ja, mij best. Maar gaan we daar op elkaar wachten of gaan we direct naar de bib? 27 aug 2007 11:12 (UTC) ::::Laten we aan de A-blok afspreken, daar moeten we toch zijn. 27 aug 2007 11:20 (UTC) :::::Ok, aan de ingang bij 'de bokaal', 27 aug 2007 11:22 (UTC). ::::::Sgoe, we zien wel e. 27 aug 2007 11:23 (UTC) OBL Als je wilt, mag je het van mij overnemen, heb er geen tijd meer voor. -- 27 aug 2007 11:28 (UTC) :Ik wil wel, maar ik zie niet echt in wat het doet. Is het soms een archief waar alle logo's in terecht komen volgens hun categorie? 27 aug 2007 11:30 (UTC) ::Dat was ooit de bedoeling geweest ja. 27 aug 2007 11:33 (UTC) :::Goed, ik zal het overnemen, maar wat ik ermee doe weet ik nog niet. Het zal zeker met logo's tebmaken hebben. Mss lijf ik het wel in bij diesaajn... 27 aug 2007 11:38 (UTC). :::: Doe dat.-- 27 aug 2007 11:41 (UTC) LBI Wille gij de LBI dees weekend nog eens update? We zoude 1 sep dan als officiele startdatum kunnen gebruiken.-- 27 aug 2007 13:42 (UTC) : Dit zou er nog moeten gebeuren: :* Kaders op bedrijfspagina's ::*Kleur van de kaders (licht)groen maken ::*in elke rechterbovenhoek moet het logo van LBI komen ::*daarnaast ipv de naam van het bedrijf LBI ::*de achtergrond van de logo's zou wit moeten gemaakt worden. :::Het spijt me, maar iemand anders moet de LBI overnemen. Ik heb al Zypher Investments van de hand gedaan en dat doe ik ook met de beurs. Je mag ze helemaal hebben. Wat de logo's betreft; is die achtergrond niet al wit? 28 aug 2007 12:58 (UTC). ::::Mr ik zou niet weten hoe ik eraan moet beginnen...-- 28 aug 2007 13:46 (UTC) :::::Ik redeneerde altijd op deze manier; wat heeft het bedrijf de afgelopen week gedaan? Als ze vooruitgang hebben geboekt, dan stijgt ook de waarde van hun aandelen - doen ze het slecht of is er niet veel veranderd, dan daalt de waarde. Natuurlijk is het niet altijd even gemakkelijk, maar probeer ieder bedrijf eerlijk te behandelen; de stijging/daling in de waarde moet evenredig zijn aan die van het bedrijf... 28 aug 2007 13:51 (UTC) . Vraagskes 1. Voor op de shirts van MenM Cycling Team heb ik het logo van DSn nodig, alleen is dat nogal lastig om te gebruiken door de achtergrond. Kan je daar een oplossing voor vinden? 2. Wat is de kleurcode van het paars in het logo van SHBB? Heb dat nodig voor de navigatie. Merci-- 30 aug 2007 08:42 (UTC) :Ik denk dat diesaajn die shirts wel voor jou kan maken, ik heb zo al een ideetje. Je boedoelt toch het nieuwe MenM-logo op een wielrennersshirt plaatsen, hé? Wat die kleurcode betreft; #54308F (voor het SHBB konker paars). 30 aug 2007 08:59 (UTC) :: Was zelf ook al eens bezig geweest met die shirtjes, mr anders maken we ieders een versie en zien we welke het beste is. Wat er zeker moet opkomen: ::* Voorkant Centraal het logo van MenM Corp. ::* Achterkant Centraal het logo van MenM Corp., onderaan logo Quality (weet nog niet welk) en logo DSn. ::Wat er ook nog opkan is het logo van een bekende sportfabriekant (bv Puma) en het logo van de UCI. -- 30 aug 2007 09:03 (UTC) :::Ok, 30 aug 2007 09:04 (UTC). Kroeg Gewoon negeren, het is gewoon een opschudder die nog niets heeft bijgedragen aan Wikistad, alleen een sfeerverpester is het. Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:11 (UTC) : Aan dat "gesencureerd" probleem moeten we echt eens iets gaan doen, bv blokeren? -- 8 sep 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::Jongens, ik begrijp de situatie, maar ik wil zo'n gesprekken (over blokkeren) liever niet op m'n OP. Ik wil geen problemen zoals in de kroeg... 8 sep 2007 18:13 (UTC) :::Srr, zal het volgende keer niet meer hier vermelden. -- 8 sep 2007 18:14 (UTC :: (na 3bwc) Heb er wel genoeg van. Én communistisch. :-S Daarom is ze zo extreem.. Btw, ben strax weg (NL-BG) ;-) Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:15 (UTC) :Ok R. Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:15 (UTC) ::Goed, zoals ze het bij Warner Bross zeggen; Tath's all folks! Lees aub wel ook nog eens mijn opmerking op de OP van the daily worker... 8 sep 2007 18:20 (UTC) :::Heb m beantwoord. Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 18:21 (UTC) Sodales Kijk eens bij Sodales en ga aan de gang! Btw: al een naam gevonden voor Orator? 14 sep 2007 17:32 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal er in de loop van volgende week aan werken. Nog geen goede naam gevonden. 14 sep 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::Soit, ik vind er mss wel een in mn boek Latijn :D 14 sep 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::Ik heb al een logo, wat vind je ervan? En mag het lid worden vn je geliefde Groep Esdoorn >> Quality Books? En wil je daar een vergoeding (aandelen ofzo) voor? 15 sep 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::::Laat gerust lid worden. Aandelen, een paar mss... 16 sep 2007 14:30 (UTC) :::::Oké, ik zal es kijken hoeveel ik je kan bieden van 's Libertas' best draaiende holding! :D 16 sep 2007 14:48 (UTC) ::::::Is 8% goed? 16 sep 2007 14:50 (UTC) :::::::Vreemd getal, maar goed. PS: kijk eens naar Newton. 16 sep 2007 14:52 (UTC) ::::::::Khad het al gezien :) knap, en die 8, dat past bij de andere. 16 sep 2007 14:55 (UTC) :::::::::Mooi dan. Denk je dat de inhoud van Newton niet te zwaar is? 16 sep 2007 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::::Euh, 'n beetje, maar je doet maar :) 16 sep 2007 15:01 (UTC) UZ Wikistad Bij deze doe ik graag een voorstel dat mijn bedrijf (Medicine nv) het UZ Wikistad geneesmiddelen en werktuigen mag leveren. Bedankt voor uw aandacht. Lokixx 16 sep 2007 19:47 (UTC) :Beste, uw bedrijf mag leveren, maar enkel de medicijnen die nog niet door Apotheek Zonnepit geleverd worden. 23 sep 2007 13:47 (UTC) Editie 2 van The MenM Corp. Time The MenM Corp. Time - Editie 3 - Woensdag 1 oktober 2007 Black-Box Is het mogelijk dat ik Black-Box en Blackmail overneem? Hoe staat het eigelijk met Diesaajn en dochterbedrijven? En mijn aangevraagde logo's en het evenement dat we gingen organiseren. -- 4 okt 2007 17:47 (UTC) :Blackbox overnemen lijkt voor mij geen probleem, maar dat moet ik eerst eens aan Ingmar vragen (is van hem). Ik zie hem morgen dus dat regel ik zo snel mogelijk. Diesaajn en co wil ik ook graag kwijt (inclusief alle opdrachten), maar niemand wil die last. 8 okt 2007 14:36 (UTC) Uitkopen Beste Joeri U bescikt over 5% van de aandelen van MenM Corp. Nu was mijn vraag of u deze zou willen ruilen tegen iets wat u wilt. Laat het weten op mijn overlegpagina. Indien u niet heeft geantwoord voor 1 november 2007 ga ik er van uit dat u akkoord bent met deze ruil. Ondergetekende, 19 okt 2007 17:00 (UTC)